Wales
The Welsh have the Power of the Forest. They replace the Iroquois.pt:Gales Suggestions and Spoilers *Strengths: Enhanced food production, good early- to mid-game ranged cavalry, good defensive bonuses *Weaknesses: No notable late-game units, terrible late-game infantry and light cavalry Unlike other factions, Welsh units rely on one thing, and one thing alone: surprise. Modelled after the army of Gwynedd, the Welsh army is poor on archers (they only receive the Helwr), but good on skirmishers and spearmen. Helwyr are in effect scouts and archers combined; they cannot be upgraded to Crossbow Infantry. However, you will discover that their abilities in ambushing from forests using their longbows can bring a lot of enemies to grief. If that was not enough, the Welsh Teulu are also expert skirmishers — they are stealthed, regardless where they go, so an enemy will be hard pressed to guess where you will be attacking from. On the other hand, Welsh heavy units are a tactically mixed bag of blessings. Opponents such as England may have as many as three new Imperial Era units from the barracks, but Welsh units don't really benefit too well from Centralisation: heavy cavalry and infantry aside, you will be stuck with whatever you had left over from the Castle Age, and Welsh light cavalry is horribly underpowered — in the Imperial Era, the only face-saving unit you may have would be mercenary Broken Men from Scotland, who sacrifice speed for hitpoints, a rather poor combination in many cases. Infantry are also somewhat nerfed, having fairly poor hitpoints for Castle Age heavy infantry, but they make up for it being strong anti-cavalry units. Similarly, Retinue Cavalry, shared with the Norse, have terrible attack but make up for it by having no ramp costs in metal. Nevertheless, the Welsh unlike the Japanese have access to cheap gunpowder units, so they are not completely helpless. The Welsh way of war thus is about using stealth and subterfuge on the defensive, as opposed to set-piece battles like those fought by China or Burgundy. This is problematic, since most players will be sending scouts along with their troops to keep watch for your units, and you don't really have any fast units that can take them out before the foe spots your army. On the other hand, cheaper light infantry and cavalry can lend opportunities for some early raiding, thus possibly keeping your opponent on the back foot while your economy expands faster than his own. Like the Welsh of old, your faction's economy will be based on one thing: food. Keep building as many loggers as you can to take advantage of this ability to receive a greater stream of food in addition to your own farms and fishing trawlers at sea. As for politics, the ability to place down your first Senate for free can be very useful in deciding defensive strategies: once you have found a good place to defend, put down your Senate at once and your opponents will be hard pressed to get to you, provided you continue to build castles to improve what natural defences you already have. In war, no one single unit can achieve victory for you, but you will be relying heavily on your unique units, with cavalry playing a support role. The cheaper costs of the Retinue Cavalry will allow you to spam Rhehel and Sciltron Infantry to support for your invisible javelin cavalry and your infantry armies, otherwise in a war of attrition against more advanced and more prosperous nations like England or China your infantry armies will defnitely suffer heavily, given that they are highly inferior to other factions' by the Imperial Era. Faction Summary *Faction which places emphasis on stealth and flexibility over efficiency. *Seeing the Trees for the Forest — Woodlands are a very important part of the Welsh economy, as they produce extra food. Always seek the largest woodlands for their timber and food, but do not forget to neglect metal for your heavy infantry. *A Free Country — Another fundamental feature of the Welsh faction is their ability to create a senate for free and instantaneously. While it seems logical to just place it right off the bat, you would be better advised to withold it until you can select a proper area to place it down. *Skirmisher — Wales' most important offensive units, its ranged cavalry line, are perpetually cloaked like spies. Unlike spies however, these units are subceptible to attrition, so you might want to think carefully about how you are to use these units. *Sniper — Welsh helwyr share the same abilities as a scout, but are armed with a powerful ranged attack, making it the best archer unit behind Japanese Noblewomen. You may find these units worth using, especially in heavily forested maps. In your territory, these units can see hidden units, while being hidden themselves. *Signs of Ageing — Although the Welsh do get the Man-at-Arms and the Trooper in the Imperial Era, whether these units can make a difference in the face of more advanced infantry is fairly questionable, so a Welsh player should learn to stall his enemies or as long as he may, avoiding set-piece battles where necessary. Settlements: Degannwy; Aberffraw; Abergwyngregyn; Bangor; Aberystwyth; Llangollen; Beaumaris; Powys; Pontlliw; Aberaeron; Caer Guricon; Pengwern; Mathrafal; Welshpool; Rhondda; Crynant; Cwmllynfell; Glandwr; Llangynwyd; Creserw; Cwmbran; Trimsaran; Pont-y-pwl; Aberdar; Caerfilli; Llanelli; Caerdydd; Caernafon; Pen-y-bont ar Ogwr; Castell-nedd; Rogiet; Barry; Newport; Swansea Leaders: Owain Glyndwr, Rhys, Llewellyn the Great, Gruffydd, Nest, Rhodhri the Great, Dafydd, Caradoc Strongarm, Owain of the Red Hand Best age(s): Dark Category:Factions Category:Spoiler Category:Catholics